


Three Heartbeats

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad-good alignment of planets, fluke, and three heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April Fool’s 2011 mini-round at rounds-of-kink, with the prompts ‘fluke’ and ‘breath’.

Bad-good alignment of planets, fluke, and three heartbeats.

* *

Bad-good alignment of planets: some argument – yet another one. Nothing original.

Fluke: fight started standing up, continued wrestling on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

Three heartbeats: the time to make a decision.

* *

They didn’t mean it to happen. You don’t mean for this kind of thing to happen, you know?

One second, they were fighting. Physically fighting; grabs and grunts and brute force. It was rare that things went that far, but every now and then, tension and exasperation and something else, odd, built up and exploded. There was just no way not to let the steam blow, then.

The next second, Lincoln was crushing Michael against the floorboard, and crushing their mouths together – rough contact immediately morphing into something that was in equal parts a battle of wills, a kiss, and a desperate struggle to stop and go on at the same time.

When Lincoln lifted his head and broke the kiss, his breath swept over Michael’s mouth. Ragged and scorching hot and suddenly so vital that Michael wondered how he’d lived without it so far. He wrapped his hands around his brother’s neck, fingers tight and nails digging into the delicate skin of his shorn head, and arched up into him.

“Don’t stop,” Michael breathed out. Because Lincoln was shaking with need, hesitation, trepidation between his hands, and was doing _nothing_ about it, Michael pressed their lips together again.

He counted three frantic, pounding heartbeats in his chest before Lincoln kissed him back and ground down on him so hard that Michael slid a little way across the floor.

-End (kind of...)-

Note: I wanted this to end here – but once I had in mind a short follow-up, I also wanted to write it. So in order to compromise, continuation is in a second "chapter". 


	2. Chapter 2

His head bumped into the table leg at the same time that Lincoln’s jeans-encased erection came into full contact with his. He ignored the bump, parted his legs and leaned into the hot-hard feel, shivering from head to toes when Lincoln grunted “Fuck!” right against his mouth.

 _Oh yeah._ Such a small expletive unraveling such a sharp image. “Want to?” Michael offered, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could think.

Two shocked blinks, one long, hissing in-take of air, and Lincoln was manhandling him onto his stomach, pulling his hips up and his pants down. Michael’s nails scratched at the floor.

“You have something?” Lincoln asked, hands already on Michael’s ass. He didn’t bother waiting for an answer, just bowed down and licked between the spread buttocks, long and hard and so messy-wet, saliva dribbling and pushed inside Michael by a nimble tip of tongue. Michael howled; Lincoln chuckled against the intimate flesh, his breath a brief and biting reminder to Michael of how this had started. “Never mind. Got it covered. Kind of,” he added, dark tone holding promises that twisted Michael’s gut.

Lincoln’s cock forcing past the initial resistance burned and stretched him, hurt so good, had him pant and writhe, drop onto his forearms and scramble helplessly on the floor. Taken hard and owned and loving it. He remembered that the argument from before had something to do with Lincoln only showing up when he needed Michael and, somehow, what was happening now was fitting.

Lincoln reached around, wrapped a rough hand around Michael’s cock and started to stroke, pull and tug. All the while breathing out nonsense about tight ass and apologies and love that Michael didn’t have the luxury to believe.

* *

Three other heartbeats between Michael spilling over Lincoln’s hand, and Lincoln coming inside of him.

And three more between Lincoln pulling out and carefully rolling Michael onto his back.

-End-


End file.
